Sake Saturday Party!
by Suki-Saki-14
Summary: Two twins are having a Sake Saturday Party! They invite the YYH gang over to drink sake and chocolate syrup and eat ice cream! What will happen if everyone becomes drunk and things get a little wild!
1. Preparing for the Party!

Suki_Saki_14: Hello, everybody!  
  
Kurama: (looks around) Could I ask why I'm here again?  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (looks at Kurama) You're here to help me do my disclaimer.  
  
Kurama: (understanding look) Oh, okay.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (smiles and hugs Kurama) Thank you, Kurama-san!  
  
Kurama: (blushes) Erm, no problem.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: Okay, here we go!  
  
Kurama: (sounds not interested) Oh boy.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters!  
  
Kurama: If she did, you wouldn't be reading this under the fanfiction category.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (jumps up and down) Yay! Thanks for helping me, Kurama-san!  
  
Kurama: (blushes) No problem.  
  
Suki and her twin sister, Saki, are out shopping for some sake. It is Saturday at four pm. Following closely behind is Hiei and Kurama. Suki and Saki are chatting about the sake party they're throwing tonight. "Aren't you excited?" Saki asks Suki.  
  
"Definitely!" Suki exclaims.  
  
Saki spots some chocolate syrup bottles. She walks over and picks one up reading the back. Suki walks over and peers over her twin's shoulder. Saki puts bottle up to Suki's face. "Why don't we buy some chocolate syrup?" Saki asks.  
  
"What for?" Suki asks.  
  
"For some fun," Saki explains with a glint of slyness in her eyes.  
  
"OoOoOo," Suki says and then starts giggling.  
  
"Wanna buy some?" Saki asks again.  
  
"Buy a lot!" Suki exclaims.  
  
"How much though?" Saki looks at Suki.  
  
"Buy like ten to fifteen bottles!" Suki exclaims excitedly.  
  
"Wow!" Saki gives Suki a shocked look. "That's a lot of chocolate!"  
  
"It's a good thing they're on sale!" Suki says pointing to the sign above the chocolate bottles.  
  
Saki glances to sign and sees that Suki is right. The sign read that the bottles were for sale for only two yen a bottle. Doing what Suki said, Saki gathered about fifteen chocolate syrup bottles and, along with Suki holding the fifteen sake bottles, they both walked up to the cashier.  
  
The cashier person looked at them with an odd expression. As he calculated the price of the sake and chocolate bottles, he sent glances at them both. Suki and Saki giggled as he turned his head away with his cheeks turning red with blush. Behind them, they heard Kurama and Hiei yawn with boredom. "Don't worry, you guys!" Suki exclaims looking at them.  
  
"The boredom will disappear in a while!" Saki says excitedly.  
  
"Sixty yen," the cashier person announces.  
  
Saki and Suki search their pockets for money. Suki puts in a thirty and her twin puts in the other half. They gather the bags and walk out of the store with Hiei and Kurama holding a few bags following closely behind.  
  
A few minutes later, Suki and Saki walk through the door of their apartment. Hiei and Kurama push pass them and into the living room. Suki closes the door and sets keys aside. Saki follows Kurama and Hiei into the living room. Suki, however, walks into the kitchen and opens the freezer. "Darn!" she says. "We got no ice cream!"  
  
"No sweet snow!" Suki hears Hiei exclaim from the living room.  
  
"I guess I'll go have to buy some!" Suki walks out into the hall. She picks up her keys and opens the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes!" she shouts and steps out of the house.  
  
Saki, Hiei, and Kurama stay behind to fix up the place for the party. Kurama takes the chocolate bottles into the kitchen to put them away into the fridge. Hiei and Saki organize the sake bottles around on the coffee table. They finish by the time Kurama comes back and they all sit down. "Suki went to go buy more sweet snow?" Hiei asks looking questioningly at Saki.  
  
"Uh-huh," Saki answers with a smile. She knew how much Hiei loved ice cream. She wondered how he got to know what it was. Anyways it wasn't any of her business. A few minutes later, they hear the door open and close. Hearing Suki's voice, Hiei shoots to his feet and walks over to help her with the ice cream. He comes back with a smile on his face holding three bags of ice cream. He disappears into the kitchen and Suki appears in the living room holding another three bags of ice cream. "How much did you buy, Suki?" Saki asks looking shocked.  
  
"About ten boxes," Suki says shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Ten?!" Saki repeats standing up with shock.  
  
"It was on sale too," Suki explains disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"How much?" Saki asks sitting back down and glancing at Kurama who was smiling with interest.  
  
Suki walks back into living room along with Hiei. She sits down beside Saki and wipes the sweat off her forehead. Hiei sits down in the single chair. "About two yen per box," Suki says after a while.  
  
"Wow!" Saki exclaims. "Today must be our lucky day! Everything's on sale!"  
  
"Yep," Suki agrees with a smile.  
  
Saki and Suki glance at their watches. They glance at the grandfather clock behind Kurama. Then stand up and turn to go upstairs. "We're gonna go change for the party," they explain to Hiei and Kurama. "You wait and the others should be here in a few minutes." With that, they turn and run up the stairs to change.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: So how did you like that?  
  
Kurama: (grimaces) Not to be mean or anything but that was boring!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: That's only the first chapter though!  
  
Kurama: (gives a yeah-right look)  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (gives a what! look) The second chapter will be much better!  
  
Kurama: (sighs) I guess I'll stick with you then.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (jumps with glee and hugs Kurama) Thank you, Kurama-san!  
  
Kurama: (rolls eyes) Get along with the story!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (giggles) Okay, Kurama-san!  
  
Kurama: (groans with annoyance) 


	2. The First Chug!

Suki_Saki_14: (sits away from computer) I'm finished with the second story!  
  
Hiei: (walks up and looks at computer) Took you long enough!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (cries) You're so mean!  
  
Hiei: (confused look) Well, what do you want me to do? Apologize?  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (stops crying but still sniffs) You wouldn't apologize anyway, Hiei-san!  
  
Hiei: (grins) You're right!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (brightens up) You can help me with my disclaimer!  
  
Hiei: Erm, okay! (scratches head)  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (claps hands excitedly) Yay!  
  
Hiei: All right! Let's do it!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (clears throat) I do not own YYH and it's characters!  
  
Hiei: (clears throat again) Like Kurama said, if she did you wouldn't be reading this under the fanfiction category.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (grabs Hiei's arm) Thank you, Hiei-san!  
  
Hiei: (pulls off and glares at her) Don't do that!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (shrugs) Fine!  
  
Suki and Saki trop down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Saki ran to answer the door whereas Suki rushed to get the stuff ready. After a few minutes, the rest of the gang piled into the living room. Yusuke with his arm around Keiko's shoulders and Kuwabara's arm around Yukina's. "Welcome!" Suki shouts as they all sit down. "Let the party begin!"  
  
Suki passed out the sake bottles she retrieved from the fridge. She tossed one to each person and then kept two for herself and her twin. Saki walked into the living room and she tossed a bottle to her. Saki caught it and thanked her.  
  
Saki popped off the cork of her bottle and downed the sake. Suki did the same and they both walked over to sit down. Yusuke and Keiko were laughing about something whereas Kuwabara and Yukina were discussing something. Hiei and Kurama were taking sips of their sake. "Hey, Kurama!" Suki calls. "Why don't you just down the whole thing?"  
  
"I don't like to down it all at once," Kurama answers with a shrug. "I get drunk easily."  
  
"Aww, c'mon!" Saki pleads nudging Kurama. "That's what you're supposed to do at sake parties!"  
  
"Trust me," Hiei warns. "You don't want to see Kurama when he gets drunk."  
  
Suki gets up and walks over to the bag of sake. She takes out four bottles and walks back to where Saki, Kurama, and Hiei stood waiting. Handing the bottles to them, she held her bottle and popped the cork off. "Let's chug down the sake together then!" she exclaims with a smile.  
  
Saki smiles and pops the cork off of her bottle. They stand next to each other and wait for Hiei and Kurama to do the same. Kurama and Hiei just stood their staring back at them. "C'mon, you guys!" Suki and Saki say. "Can't you two just forget about everything for one night?!"  
  
Hiei cast a look at Kurama and then shrugs. He pops the cork off of his bottle. Suki and Saki shouts with glee and waits for Kurama. A look of hesitancy appears on his face and then, after a while, pops the cork of his bottle as well. "Don't say we didn't warn you," he says as they all chug down their bottle of sake.  
  
Suki and Saki dropped their empty sake bottles onto the couch and sat down with a weird look on their face. They hiccupped and then laughed hysterically. Hiei hiccupped and disappeared into the kitchen. Kurama stood there looking around. Then he grabbed his first sake bottle and downed that one as well. "Awright, Kurama!" Suki and Saki cheered as they clapped their hands.  
  
After the bottle was empty, Kurama threw the bottle at the wall and laughed out when it crashed. Suki and Saki looked at Kurama with a startled expression on their face. He glanced at them and hiccupped, then smirked. "Well," he said. "What are you all sitting down for? Let's party!"  
  
Kurama runs over and jumps onto the coffee table. He starts dancing out of his own rhythm and winks at Suki and Saki. They both giggle at how silly and cute he looks. "Sweet snow!" they both turn to see Hiei walk out into the living room with a bucket of strawberry ice cream in his arms.  
  
Suki and Saki watch as Hiei shoved the ice cream into his mouth. Once it was all gone, he rushed into the kitchen and came back with another bucket of ice cream. This resumed for the next half hour as Suki and Saki watched. The last time Hiei stepped out of the kitchen, he announced that all the ice cream was gone. "All gone!" Suki exclaims.  
  
"Mm-hmm!" Hiei nods and shoves some chocolate ice cream into his mouth.  
  
"Wow!" Saki says. "You sure can eat, Hiei!"  
  
"Only when it comes to eating sweet snow!" Hiei answers and continues to eat the ice cream.  
  
Suki laughed and nearly choked on her sake. Saki patted her on the back and gave her a reassuring wink. Suki smiled her thanks and stared off into space. Then to their surprise, they heard Hiei shriek and start cackling crazily. Soon after Kurama joined in and they both jumped onto the table. "Let's sing!" they both cried.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (sighs) So how was that?  
  
Hiei: (crosses arms) Hn.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (hands on hips) What's that supposed to mean, Hiei-san?  
  
Hiei: (uncrosses arms) It was okay.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (shocked look) Okay? Okay? That's all you have to say? Okay?  
  
Hiei: (turns and walks off) Hn.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (follows after him) Hiei-san, answer my question!  
  
Hiei: (ignores her) Hn.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: Hiei-san!!!  
  
Hiei: (laughs) 


	3. Kurama's Drunk!

Suki_Saki_14: (claps hands) Yay! The third chapter is completed!  
  
Yusuke: (glances over her shoulder) Really?  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (giggles) Mm-hmm!  
  
Yusuke: (steps back with arms crossed) It's good!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (smiles) Thanks!  
  
Yusuke: (scratches head) Alright! Let's start the disclaimer!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: Yes sir! (salutes)  
  
Yusuke: (salutes and laughs)  
  
Suki_Saki_14: I do not own the YYH or any of its characters!  
  
Yusuke: Like Kurama and Hiei said, if she did you wouldn't be reading this under the fanfiction category.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (jumps up) Now let's get on with the story!  
  
Yusuke: (claps hands) Alrighty!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (giggles)  
  
"Let's sing!" Kurama and Hiei both cry.  
  
Surprise flash across Suki and Saki's faces. They look up at Kurama and Hiei who starts to dance. Kurama does a few weird moves and as does Hiei. Suki and Saki start laughing at how funny they look, as did Yusuke and the others.  
  
Suddenly Kurama hops off the table and lands in front of Suki. The sudden movement startles Suki causing her to fling her sake bottle to the side landing with a crash on the ground. Suki made a move to clean up the mess but Kurama grabs her wrist preventing her from moving. She looks back at him and asks what is wrong. "I'd like to tell you something, Suki," Kurama says softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"And I you, Saki," Hiei said jumping down in front of Saki and taking her hand.  
  
"What?" Suki and Saki ask simultaneously.  
  
Kurama and Hiei inch their faces closer to the girl's faces. Suki and Saki edge back against the couch. Kurama and Hiei's awkwardness start to freak them out. "Um, guys," says Suki feeling uneasy.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt," says Kurama looking at Suki.  
  
"What?" Suki asks looking startled.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my cloak," says Hiei looking at Saki.  
  
"Huh?" Saki asks looking startled as well.  
  
Hiei and Kurama release the girl's wrists and stand up. They turn and climb onto the table. Everyone is silent and they wait for what will happen. "I'm too sexy for my shirt." Kurama slowly removes his shirt causing most of the girl's eyes to widen.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my cloak." Hiei removes his cloak, which didn't really surprise anyone.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my pants." Hiei and Kurama both reach down to remove their pants. Suki, Saki, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan all shriek and cover their eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara shift uneasily and, then, leave the room. Suki stands up and walks over to Hiei and Kurama who are, now, only in their boxers.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" exclaim Suki hands on her hips and cheeks red with blush.  
  
"It's getting hot in here!" Kurama exclaim as he pull Suki up onto the table. "So take off all your clothes!"  
  
"No!" Suki says as she pull away from Kurama. "Keep clothes on, Kurama!"  
  
"Take off all your clothes!" Hiei comes up behind Suki and, grabbing her tank top, pulls it up.  
  
"No!" Suki exclaims twisting out of his hold. "No taking off clothes!"  
  
"You don't want to take off your clothes," Kurama and Hiei say. "Then we take off other girl's clothes!"  
  
"No!" the other girls exclaim as they run off.  
  
Kurama and Hiei chase after the girls around the house. Suki looks around for something to stop them with. Before she finds anything, Kurama comes out and tackles her to the ground. "Kurama!" she exclaim. "Get off of me!"  
  
"Take off Suki's clothes!" Kurama says as he reaches down for the hem of Suki's shirt.  
  
"Kurama!" Suki exclaims pressing her fists against him. "No!"  
  
Saki comes up from behind and jumps onto Kurama. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls Kurama off Suki. Suki gets to her feet and steps away. Saki steps away as well. "Thank you," Suki mouths to Saki.  
  
"No problem," Saki mouths back.  
  
Kurama walks back and steps back onto the table. He poses and the house lights turn off. There's a sudden spotlight on Kurama and he smiles. "What," Suki and Saki say, "the heck is happening?!"  
  
Yusuke: (laughs) Go Kurama!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (pouts) That's not nice, Yusuke-san!  
  
Yusuke: (smirks)  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (raises her fist)  
  
Yusuke: (raises hands over head) Alright, alright! I'm sorry!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (smiles innocently and hugs Yusuke) You're so kind, Yusuke- san!  
  
Yusuke: (groans) Oh boy.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (glares at Yusuke) Hey!  
  
Yusuke: (laughs) Just kidding! 


	4. Drunk Twins and Chocolate Syrup!

Suki_Saki_14: (smiles) It's been so long but I've finally finished it!  
  
Kuwabara: (looks over shoulder at computer screen) Took you long enough! We've been waiting for weeks for this chapter!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (smiles sheepishly) Sorry, I've been busy!  
  
Kuwabara: (shrugs) It's okay, as long as you don't do it again!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (nods) Alright!  
  
Kuwabara: Now let's start the disclaimer!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: I don't own YYH or any of its characters.  
  
Kuwabara: Like the other guys have said, if she did, you wouldn't be reading this under the fanfiction category.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (jumps up and cheers) Now here's the next chapter!  
  
"What," Suki and Saki say, "the heck is happening?!"  
  
Kurama howls at the ceiling with an unseen spotlight on him. Suki and Saki watches as he transforms into Youko. Suki's mouth gapes open as she stares at him in shock. Then they're interrupted with Hiei's shouting.  
  
Suki and Saki turn to see Hiei holding a big tub of sake. He steps toward them with a mischievous grin on his face. They gasp out as he tosses the sake onto them. After a few minutes, Suki and Saki began to hiccup. They had become drunk too.  
  
Suki flung her arms around and cackled. She unexpectedly jumps at Hiei causing him to drop the tub. Hiei caught a laughing Suki and looked down at her. She smiled sheepishly and stood up, then disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Saki jumped around and howled as she went. Kurama jumped down from the table and tried to follow after her. Saki laughed as she accidentally knocked over a vase. Kurama grabbed her and turned her to face him. She made a funny face up at him and giggled as she grabbed at his ears.  
  
"CHOCOLATE SYRUP!" Suki stepped out of the kitchen with five bottles of chocolate syrup in her arms. With a grin on her red face, she tossed the bottles up. While the others dived for the bottles she threw, Suki opened hers and downed it.  
  
Everyone stared as she gulped down the whole bottle. By the time she tossed the bottle aside, there was syrup all over her mouth and her chest. Saki giggled and opened hers to down it as well. Hiei and Kurama howled and opened theirs downing the syrup as well.  
  
Suki disappeared into the kitchen and came back out with more bottles of chocolate syrup. She downed to more and became covered with chocolate syrup. Saki rushed over and joined in, getting more covered with chocolate syrup as well. Hiei and Kurama rushed over and began to fight over the remaining bottle.  
  
"Wahoo!" Suki and Saki whooped as they tossed aside their bottles of chocolate syrup. They jumped up and down around the living room. The rest of the girls came in and was surprised to see Suki and Saki jumping around. They noticed the chocolate syrup bottles and rushed over to get some.  
  
Suki came over to Kurama and pulled on his ears. He turned and, slipping on the spilled syrup, fell to the ground taking Suki with him. Suki looked at him while giggling. Standing up, she playfully scolded him. Kurama grinned and stood up as he licked her face.  
  
"Eww!" shrieked Suki as she wiped her face. She, then, smiled and stepped closer to Kurama. "Now I lick your face!"  
  
Saki rushed over and pounced on Hiei. He gasped out as she licked his chocolate-covered face. Suki pounced on Kurama and did the same. "Wahoo!" exclaimed the other girls as they watched the twins wrestle with Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (smiles) That's all for now! What did you think?  
  
Kuwabara: (grunts) It was short!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (nods) I know but I had to do some other things.  
  
Kuwabara: (sighs) It was good though, I guess.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (smiles) Thank you, Kuwabara-san!  
  
Kuwabara: (grunts) Whatever! 


	5. It's Just a Joke!

Suki_Saki_14: I'm finished with the final chapter!  
  
Keiko: (looks over shoulder) Good job.  
  
Botan: (looks over Keiko's shoulder) It's pretty long.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (nods) I had to make it long to finish off the story.  
  
Yukina: (looks at computer) It's long but I'm willing to read it.  
  
Botan/Keiko: (nods) Same here!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (nods) Let's do the disclaimer first.  
  
Keiko/Botan/Yukina: (nods excitedly) Okay!  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (smiles) I do not own YYH or any of it's characters!  
  
Keiko: Like Yusuke and the others said.  
  
Botan: .if she did own them.  
  
Yukina: .you wouldn't be reading this under a fanfiction category.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (claps) Yay! Now let's read!  
  
Keiko/Botan/Yukina: (nods) Yeah!  
  
"Wahoo!" exclaimed the other girls as they watched the twins wrestle with Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the living to see what was wrong. Their eyes widened when they saw Suki and Saki on top of Kurama and Hiei. On top of all that, they were covered in some oozy brown stuff. Helping Kurama and Hiei, they both rushed over and pulled Suki and Saki off of them.  
  
Suki turned around and, with a smile, licked Yusuke's face. Yusuke stepped away and wiped his face (and at the same time wiping chocolate syrup on his face). Saki turned around and smeared her chocolate syrup covered hands over Kuwabara's face. He stepped back screaming from not knowing what she smeared on his face and fell over the couch.  
  
Saki laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand. She, then, turned to Hiei and walked toward him. Suki howled like a wolf and ran toward Yusuke. Yusuke and Hiei freaked and ran out of the living room, then out the back door. Saki and Suki teamed up and, with a hyena cackle, charged outside.  
  
"Ahh!" Yusuke and Hiei's muffled voices could be heard from outside. Kurama and the girls rushed to see what happened. Kuwabara sat up and blew a feather out of his face.  
  
For some reason, Suki and Saki had got down on all fours and were now chasing Yusuke and Hiei like wild dogs. Yusuke and Hiei were running around the yard like chickens with their heads cut off. They bumped into each other in the middle of the yard and fell back onto the ground.  
  
Suki and Saki came to pounce on them. Yusuke cowered under his arms and begged for mercy. Hiei cowered under his arms but didn't say a word. Suki smiled innocently and kissed Yusuke's forehead. Saki did pretty much the same thing to Hiei. Then they both rolled off the two and stood up.  
  
"What?" Yusuke said sitting up.  
  
"Hn," Hiei said sitting up as well.  
  
Kurama and the girls ran over to see what was up. Kuwabara followed after a few seconds later. They looked at Suki and Saki who were shaking with laughter and were hopping from one foot to another. "What happened?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
He wiped his face and looked at the chocolate syrup in his hand. Wondering what it was, he licked his finger. With a surprised look, he licked his finger again. "It's chocolate!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No, duh!" Saki replied putting her hands on her hips and no longer laughing.  
  
"Heheh?" said Kuwabara as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Of course it's chocolate," said Suki stepping forward with her arms crossed. "What did you think it was?"  
  
"Y-you're not drunk?" asked Yusuke standing up and pointing at Saki and Suki.  
  
They giggled and shook their heads. "We're fine as ever," said Suki with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yep," said Saki smiling as well.  
  
"But what about all that sake?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"It takes more than just a couple bottles to get us drunk," said Suki and Saki simultaneously as they put an arm around each other's shoulders.  
  
"But what about the chocolate syrup?" asked Kurama. "Surely, you'd get hyper off that."  
  
"We're hyper," said Suki nodding her head.  
  
"Just not drunk," added Saki.  
  
"But-" started Yusuke.  
  
"Look at Kurama and Hiei," said Saki pointing to them.  
  
"They're not drunk and they chugged like a lot more bottles than us," added Suki.  
  
"What'?" exclaimed Yusuke standing up.  
  
"You're right, Suki," said Kurama with a sly grin. "I'm not drunk, I was just joking around."  
  
"Same here," added Hiei getting to her feet.  
  
"Hold it, hold it!" exclaimed Yusuke. "You're all not drunk? And this was just a joke?"  
  
"You got that pretty much right, "said Suki with a smile. She stepped forward and gave Kurama a high-five.  
  
"Oh yeah!" added Saki as she stepped forward and gave Hiei a regular five.  
  
"Was this some kind of joke or something?" asked Yusuke grimacing.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Suki.  
  
"It took a while to get Hiei and Kurama to join in but after a while of our nagging they finally said yeah," added Saki.  
  
"I have to admit it was kind of fun," remarked Hiei with a smile.  
  
"Same here," said Kurama.  
  
Suki looked at her watch. "It's already ten o'clock," she said. "I guess we should be going in to get the house cleaned up."  
  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Saki as she ran towards the house.  
  
Suki ran after her with a whoop of glee. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina followed shrieking with excitement. Hiei and Kurama followed after as well. Kuwabara and Yusuke tried to calculate the situation outside.  
  
After the house was cleaned up and all the junk was thrown away, Yusuke and everyone left. Suki waved goodbye and shut the door. She turned to see that Kurama and Hiei were still in their boxers. She couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe you two should go upstairs and put on some clothes," she suggested.  
  
Kurama and Hiei nodded their heads and disappeared upstairs. Suki put the rest of the sake away in the fridge. Saki came in with a few bottles of chocolate syrup and put it in the fridge as well. They both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"That was a great joke," said Saki with a smile.  
  
"It sure was," agreed Suki. "Did you see Yusuke's face when I licked him?"  
  
"Haha, yeah, that was funny," said Saki. "And when Kuwabara fell over the couch?"  
  
"That was hilarious," said Suki.  
  
"Uh-huh," agreed Saki. "We should do this again some time."  
  
"Yeah," said Suki sitting down at the table.  
  
"So," Saki sat down as well. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"  
  
"Hmm," said Suki scratching her chin. "We'll see."  
  
Suki_Saki_14: What did you think of that?  
  
Keiko: (laughing) That was an unexpected ending.  
  
Botan: (nods head) Sure was.  
  
Yukina: (giggles) It was funny though.  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (nods) I writing a sequel for it soon.  
  
Keiko: (widens eyes) oOo.what will it be about?  
  
Botan: (leans forward) Please tell us.  
  
Yukina: (giggles)  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (shakes head) You'll find out when I'm finished with it!  
  
Girls: (groans)  
  
Suki_Saki_14: (laughs) 


End file.
